


Never Eat 3 Packs of Oreo's

by lelepandewritium



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo, dude, that’s <em>gross</em>”</p><p>Kuroo groaned in reply, grabbing another oreo from the half empty box of double-stuffed laying across his stomach. He grabbed onto each side of the cookie, twisting them apart and chucking the half of the cookie without the delicious cream into another box or oreos, filled completely with just the disgusting cookie parts.</p><p>“Dude! Why are you just chucking the best part?!”</p><p>“Ew, Bo, no way, they’re the devil part of the cookie. Totally not needed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Eat 3 Packs of Oreo's

**Author's Note:**

> ******So there's a part where one of them vomits but there's like, NO DETAIL at all. Only mentioned. Still, if the idea bothers you or is triggering please don't proceed with reading this. 
> 
> Besides that, please enjoy these dorks in love being dorks in love!

“Kuroo, dude, that’s _gross_ ”

Kuroo groaned in reply, grabbing another oreo from the half empty box of double-stuffed laying across his stomach. He grabbed onto each side of the cookie, twisting them apart and chucking the half of the cookie without the delicious cream into another box or oreos, filled completely with just the disgusting cookie parts.

“Dude! Why are you just chucking the best part?!”

“Ew, Bo, no way, they’re the devil part of the cookie. Totally not needed.”

Bokuto only raised an eyebrow, taking the cookie that Kuroo was done licking all the cream off of and shoving it into his own mouth.

“Without the cookies it wouldn’t be a cookie. It would just be cream. A box of cream. Gross cream.”

“Exactly! That’s basically heaven Bo. I could SHOVEL IT into my mouth!”

“You’ll get fat ‘Roo. And like, not to say I wouldn’t love you even if you were 500 pounds, but you probably wouldn’t like it.”

Kuroo paused in picking up another oreo, wrinkling his nose.

“...Yeah you’re probably right...I’m still going to finish these three boxes of oreos.”

Bokuto laughed, lifting Kuroo’s upper body up so that he could slide in behind him on the couch, resting Kuroo against his chest.

“I’ll help ya dude! Can’t let those cookies go to waste. Plus, you’re doing the job of cleaning them up for me.”

“Bo, like, half of the cookies are covered in my spit.”

“I’m used to eating that too y’know.”

“Touche.”

Kuroo smirked, snapping another cookie apart, handing the clear side to Bokuto and licking off the cream from the other half before handing that over as well.

They finished that packet of oreos and went on to the third, the both of them groaning their way through, ignoring the full, uncomfortable feeling in their stomachs.  
By the time they were close to finishing the third packet, Bokuto had to open the oreos and hold the one with the cream up for Kuroo to lick.

Kuroo’s arms wouldn’t move anymore, but he was determined to finish up the packet of oreos.

“Three more Kuroo. You sure you want them? They could wait till later y’know.”

“Nooooo...I wanna eat them Bo.”

“Dude, you’re gonna throw up. I mean, _I feel_ like I’m gonna throw up, and I didn’t even eat that first box and a half of cookies you dumped over there.”

Bokuto pointed over to the tiny coffee table, motioning at the box of cookies that sat there uneaten. 

Kuroo only groaned, turning his head and nudging Bokuto’s bicep for him to keep going.

Bokuto shrugged, holding up another cookie.

“Alright dude...but I’m gonna say I told you so once you eat that final cookie and you start heaving.”

“Ugh, just carry me to the bathroom when that happens.”

“Sure man, you know I’m always there to hold back your hair when you're puking up oreo cream.”

“I love you bro. You’re the best.”

“Love you too Kuroo. Now come on two cookies left!”

Kuroo grimaced but willingly ate through the two last cookies, his entire being immediately protesting once it all settled in his stomach.

“Urgh...Bo…”

Bokuto laughed, muttering an ‘I told you so’ but hoisting Kuroo up in his arms regardless, rushing him off to the bathroom even as he groaned at all the jostling.

It was five minutes later that Bokuto was tucking Kuroo into bed, bouncing in next to him and grinning at the muffled complaints coming from where Kuroo had a pillow pressed into his face.   
He slid himself up behind Kuroo, looping an arm around his boyfriend and gently massaging circles against his soft-from-eating-too-much-cream tummy.

Kuroo moaned in appreciation at the action, trailing off into a content hum that Bokuto thought sounded like purring.

Ha. Nekoma. Purring. Kuroo was such a cat.

Bokuto started snickering, Kuroo deciding to ignore him and focusing more on the pleasant circling going on against his stomach. He absolutely adored when Bokuto doted on him like this. 

After a few more minutes, Kuroo grabbed onto Bokuto’s hand, turning himself around with a grunt and linking their fingers together, shoving his face against Bokuto’s chest. 

“Ugh, never let me eat that many oreos again Bo.”

“Okay! So, _two_ boxes is the limit?”

“Yeah, I was good at two boxes.”

“Righto my dude. Two boxes it is.”

Kuroo snorted, lifting his head up to press a kiss to Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto beamed, returning the kiss enthusiastically before pulling away and burying his face into Kuroo’s mess of hair.

“Hey hey hey Kuroo?”

“Yeah Bo?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Also guess what?”

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile at Bokuto’s excitement. 

“What Bo?”

“Noooo ya gotta guess!”

“Hmmm...you love me?

“I do!”

“I know Bo. I love you too.”

“That totally isn’t what I was gonna say this time though. Guess again!”

Kuroo snorted, moving his head back a bit so he could gaze at Bokuto, tilting his head as he contemplated on what Bokuto could be so excited about.

“Something else huh? Let’s see...is it that our one year anniversary is coming up and you have a surprise?”

Bokuto blinked down at Kuroo in surprise, his owl eyes widening even further and making Kuroo snort.

“Yeah! How’d you know!?”

“Bo our anniversary is, like, next week. And you’ve been pretty hushed lately so I figured you were probably planning something.”

Bokuto pouted at Kuroo, tugging him closer.

“Aw...I thought I was being sneaky.”

“Bro, I’ve heard you whispering ‘sneak, sneak, sneak’ to yourself more than once over this past week. If you’re sneaking, you probably shouldn’t be whispering that you’re sneaking Bo.”

“Oh. Well that makes sense.”

Kuroo grinned, shoving his face against Bokuto’s neck and nipping at his adam’s apple. 

“S’okay Bo. So are you gonna tell me what the surprise is?”

Bokuto gasped at the nip, but shook his head resolutely at Kuroo’s question.

“No way Kuroo! That’s a surprise. I just wanted to tell you there was a surprise so that you’d get EXCITED!”

“Well I am excited! Come on, tell me!”

“No!”

“Tell!”

“Nooo!”

Kuroo reached out to tickle Bokuto’s sides, but before his fingers could make contact Bokuto had bolted out of the bed, tearing his way out of Kuroo’s room and dashing his way to the front door.

Kuroo only whined after him, huffing when Bokuto called out his goodbye, laughter in his voice.

Smiling, Kuroo settled back onto his bed.

Fine, he’ll wait.

\--------------------

It was a week later when Kuroo discovered what his surprise was by getting his school clothes covered in paint, Bokuto tossing him a paint gun and running off to hide behind a tree and howling with laughter as he went.

Oh.

This was the _best_ anniversary surprise ever.


End file.
